


Got any treats?

by ghostynoah



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostynoah/pseuds/ghostynoah
Summary: Stanley helps Ben get his kitten back





	Got any treats?

Stan sat on his bed , working on the essay that was due tomorrow, just reading it over and making any needed adjustments.

 

“Mittens! Come here Mittens, come on baby!” He heard a voice coo from outside his dorm.

 

Stan's head snapped up towards his door, his brows furrowed. He put his laptop to his side, and crawled off his bed and cracked his door open slightly, peering out into the hall.

 

He could see the back of someone’s head, they had short fluffy brown hair, and were crouched down.

 

“Please baby, come to dad.” He begged, becoming desperate.

 

His pet must have gotten out. Which was certainly trouble for him, as no pets were allowed in the dorms.

 

Against his better judgment, Stan crept out of his dorm, careful to not spook whatever animal this dude was trying to get back

 

He tip-toed behind the guy, peering over his shoulder to see a small kitten sprawled out on the ground a few feet in front of him, who was all grey despite its apparent name ‘Mittens’

 

“You’re not supposed to have pets.” Stan whispered, apparently spooking the guys a little as he snapped his head around to Stan with wide eyes.

 

He sighed in relief as he saw it was not in fact their RA.

 

“Oh geez, you scared me. And yeah, I know, she’s just so cute, i couldn’t help myself.”

 

She was a very cute little kitten.

 

The guy turned back to Mittens. “She snuck passed me when i was coming back in from the library, sneaky little girl.” He smiled fondly.

 

Stan kneeled down beside him. “Do you have any treats?” He asked softly.

 

Ben nodded. “In my dorm. I’ll go get them.” He said, before creeping off back to his room, quickly returning with a small handful of little fish shaped treats.

 

Stan took one from the guys hand without a word, and tossed it lightly towards the kitten, who’s eyes darted towards the little treat before pouncing forward on it and eating it up.

 

Stan repeating this again, and eventually the kitten was close enough for the guy to scoop her up.

 

He laughed, standing up and scratching her chin. “You sneaky girl! You can’t do that okay, i’ll have to give you away.”

 

Stan smiled softly.

 

“Hey, thanks, by the way! I’m Ben!” He reached out his free hand.

 

“Stanley.” Stan said, taking his hand.


End file.
